Waveguide CO2 gas-discharge lasers with output power of about 100 Watts (W) or lower are generally preferred for applications such as product marking, engraving and fine cutting, where high beam-quality is important. In such a laser, a lasing mode in a resonator of the laser is controlled by confining the lasing mode in mutually perpendicular, transverse axes in a dielectric waveguide. Radio frequency (RF) power, supplied to electrodes on opposite sides of the waveguide in one of the transverse axes, creates a gas-discharge in a lasing-gas mixture in the waveguide. The gas-discharge energizes the lasing gas mixture and thereby provides optical gain in the laser-resonator. The lasing-gas mixture typically is a mixture of carbon-dioxide (CO2) with inert gases, such as nitrogen and helium.
For any given lasing gas mixture, and RF power applied to the electrodes, the laser-resonator will have a certain gain-per-unit-length. Because of this, power in a beam delivered from the laser is directly dependent, inter alia, on the length of the laser-resonator.
In order to confine a waveguide CO2 laser within a convenient space or “footprint”, the laser-resonator is typically “folded” one or more times by a plurality of mirrors. A detailed description of such folded-resonator, waveguide CO2 lasers is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,061, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. A principle feature of these waveguide CO2 lasers is that the correspondingly-folded waveguide is machined, by a grinding process, into a block of a ceramic material, such as alumina. This permits adjacent waveguide branches at an angle to each other to overlap at the “fold”, and merge into a single aperture. One advantage of such machined waveguide branches is that the waveguide branches are held permanently in exact alignment with each other. A disadvantage of machined waveguide branches, however, is that the grinding operation is time-consuming and relatively expensive. By way of example the cost of a Z-shaped three channel waveguide can be as high as 17% of the cost of a complete laser with power-supply. Accordingly, there is a need for a comparable folded ceramic waveguide arrangement that does not require an expensive ceramic machining or grinding operation.